Ramnir's Forms
Here is a list of Ramnir's Forms and their respective abilities. Phoenix Form Q: Self Sustaining Flames. Passive. Ramnir is immune to stun and slow, gains 25% extra movement speed, 10% extra HP and 30% magic resistance. Ramnir must kill one hero every minute to sustain these effects. If Ramnir does not kill any heroes within one minute, she will loose the effects of this ability and gain Extinguished, which reduces her maximum health by 25% and reduces her armour to 0. Extinguished can only be removed after Rebirth is used. W: Rebirth. Only usable if Ramnir has Extinguished. Only usable if Ramnir has the Aegis of the Immortal. Ramnir’s flames consume the Aegis of the Immortal, removing Extinguished and doubling the effects of Self Sustaining Flames for two minutes, also granting immunity to any attacks that would disable Ramnir for the rest of the transformation. E: Everlasting Fire. Ramnir’s feathers burn even brighter, granting her 25 attack speed, 25% evasion and 10% health for ten seconds. Effects and time are double if Rebirth’s effects are still in play. Ramnir maintains Everlasting Fire even after she transforms. D: Phoenix Feather. Passive. Ramnir permanently gains Eternal Flame, gaining 5% extra HP. R: Return Form. Ramnir returns to her original form, losing the effects of Self Sustaining Flames and, if used, Rebirth. Underwolf Form Q: Wolfpack. Passive. Ramnir permanently has two Underwolf followers that can use Sharpened Claws. W: Black Fur. Passive. Ramnir gains 40% extra movement speed, 15 attack speed and 10% extra HP when she transforms, at the cost of 10% mana and all of her armour. E: Sharpened Claws. Ramnir gains 30 attack speed and her attacks cause bleed, dealing small amounts of damage every time they move for ten seconds. D: Pack Loyalty. Ramnir’s followers gain 10 armour, 30% extra movement speed and 15 attack speed for fifteen seconds. F: Wolf Fur. Passive. Ramnir permanently gains Recuring Darkness, gaining 10% extra movement speed. R: Return Form. Ramnir returns to her original form, losing the effects of Wolfpack, Black Fur and if used, Sharpened Claws and Pack Loyalty. Elemental Form Q: Arcane Protection. Passive. Ramnir gains 50% magic resistance, 30% HP, 30% Mana and the ability to see invisible units within her vision. Ramnir permanently gains Elemental Power, granting 10% extra magic resistance. W: Elemental Trinity. Ramnir blasts an enemy with a random element from the Elemental Trinity. (Fire) Ramnir launches a ball of fire at the target. The target gains burn, dealing a small amount of damage over time. Enemy units within 600 range of the target will take a small damage. (Lightning) A bolt of lighting flies out of Ramnir’s hand, launching towards a target. If there is another enemy hero within 600 range, they will be connected to the original target by a stream of lightning for five seconds, which causes damage taken by one unit to be taken by the other. (Ice) Ramnir waves her hand, causing various icicles to be launched out in front of her. The icicles slow for two seconds per icicle and deal minor damage. E: Sacred Duo. Passive. Ramnir gains a passive buff depending on the time of day. (Light) During the day, Ramnir gains 10% extra HP. (Dark) During the night, Ramnir gains 50 attack speed. F: Sub-Trinity. Ramnir blasts an enemy with a random element from the Sub-Trinity (Water) Ramnir waves her hand, causing a large geyser of water to burst out of the ground. The target hit by this attack will be knocked back and take minor damage. (Wind) Ramnir pushes her hand forward, causing a large gust of wind to root enemies in front of her in place for two second. (Earth) Ramnir pushes her hand upwards, causing her to be launched forward. Any enemy hit by Ramnir will be stunned for one second and take damage. D: Sub-Duo. Passive. Ramnir gains a passive buff depending on where she is on the map. (Forest) When Ramnir is in the jungle, she gains 20% movement speed. (Poison) When Ramnir is not in the forest, she gains 10 armour. R: Return Form. Ramnir returns to her original form, losing the effects of Arcane Protection, Sub-Duo and Sacred Duo. Category:Useful Notes